Bestfriend(?) Or Love (?)
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Dari persahabatan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Bagaimana kisah keduanya menghadapi kehidupan baru sebagai seorang Suami-Istri? Apa mereka akan menjalankannya seperti biasanya? Menjadi sahabat dekat? Atau... Ikuti kisahnya. GS! DLDR! RnR. KyuMin. Chapter 6. Silahkan yang mau baca.
1. Chapter Prolog

_Sebagai seorang sahabat, tentunya aku harus bisa menjadi sandaran sahabatku. Ketika dia bercerita dan berkelu kesah._

_Ya, itu lah tugas sahabat kan? Sahabat.. Ya hanya sahabat.._

_Tapi.. Apa selamanya akan tetap menjadi sahabat?_

_Oh! Tidak! _

_Aku mulai menyukainya. Bahkan aku sudah mencintainya!_

_Ini gila! Tolong aku!_

**..**

**Best Friend(?) Or Love(?)**

**.**

**By Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Warning :: GS! Typo! EYD tidak teratur. Membosankan. Pasaran (yang penting tidak jiplak). Alur berantakan. Aneh dan dsb kesalahan di ff ini.**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**Chapter Prolog**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOY**

**..**

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku sudah mendapatkan foto pangeran tampan itu. Kau harus melihat ini Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriakan-teriakan histeris itu menggema di seluruh penjuruh cafe. Dimana seorang gadis berwajah imut, bertubuh mungil, berambut cokelat gelap tengah berteriak kegirangan.

Sedangkan pria yang tengah duduk sembari bermain psp-nya itu hanya bisa diam seraya mengela nafas kesal. "Bisakah kau diam Lee Sungmin. Kau ini bisanya hanya berbuat ulah saja. Foto jelek begitu kau bilang pangeran tampan? Cih! Menjijikkan." Umpatnya kesal.

Lee Sungmin itu tidak menggubris ocehan Kyuhyun. Dia malah tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi foto pangeran tampannya.

"Namanya William. Dia berkebangsaan china-london. Keren bukan? Aku mendapatkannya di internet." Ujar Sungmin tanpa malu sedikitpun.

"Dasar aneh. Foto internet saja bangga." Ejek Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.

"Tsk! Kyuhyun babo! Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu wajah pangeranku ini. Manis bukan?" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjukan foto itu ke wajah Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai membuat wajah pria itu sedikit risih.

"Berhentilah Nona Lee! Lebih baik kau itu memandang wajahku yang tampan ini. Jidatku indah, kau tahu." Kyuhyun memasang gaya kerennya.

Sungmin berdecih. "Cih! Apa-apaan itu. Wajahmu jelek, kau tua. Haha~" Gadis manis itu tertawa cekikikan.

Kyuhyun melengos kesal. Apa tadi Sungmin bilang? Jelek? Tua? Mau cari gara-gara apa.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan menggelitik perut sahabatnya itu. Membuat Sungmin tertawa keras di buatnya. Untung saja mereka memilih tempat yang cukup tertutup. kk~

_Drtt!_

_Drtt!_

"Kyu! Ponselmu berbunyi." Ujar Sungmin dengan nafas terengah.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya membiarkan tubuh Sungmin lunglai di pelukannya.

_PIP_

"Eomma, wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

_'Kyu! Bisa kau pulang sekarang? Bawa Sungmin juga._'

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Memang ada apa?"

_'Penting, cepat datang.'_

"Baiklah."

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin. "Hey kelinci mungil, kita harus pulang." Ujarnya.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Oh? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Tidak tahu, eomma menyuruh kita kesana." Jawabnya, dan segera bergegas. "Ayo, jangan lambat."

"Tsk! Aku mengerti evil."

.

~oOo~

.

_Jeng!_

_Jeng!_

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan berteriak kencang.

"Tidak mungkin eomma." Kyuhyun menatap Heechul kesal. "Kita sahabat baik. Tidak mungkin menikah."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Benar Ahjumma, jadi apa kita nanti." Ujarnya lesu.

Heechul menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada penolakan dari kalian, aku dan kedua orang tua Sungmin sudah memutuskan supaya kalian menikah. Seminggu lagi!"

"Ne!"

:: TBC/END ::

**Baiklah, saya mau bilang kalau ff Angel kemarin saya hapus karena seseorang pernah membuatnya. Huhu~ Saya ganti ff ini.**

**Ini fanfic Ringan. Tenang saja kalau baca ff ini (bagi yang baca). :D**

**Lanjut? Review Please~**

**Maaf kalau pasaran. :D**

**Oh ya, kalau misalnya ff kayak gini pernah ada yang buat. Bilang saja, nanti saya hapus ff ini ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

_Semua ini di luar kendaliku.. _

_Perasaan ini sudah hadir sejak lama, sejak kami masih kecil. Namun, aku akan mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan baik. _

_Tanpa dia tahu.. Dan dia tidak boleh tahu.._

**..**

**Bestfriend(?) Or Love(?)**

**.**

**KyuMin fanfiction by ****Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Warning : GS! Typo, EYD tak teratur, Alur berantakan, pasaran.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Happy Reading ****JOY**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**..**

Semua berlangsung cepat. Bagi Kyuhyun ini adalah hari paling mustahil yang pernah ada, menikahi sahabat karibnya sendiri. Sedangkan bagi Sungmin, ini adalah hari menyebalkan dan tak terduga. Semuanya serba tiba-tiba dan mendadak.

"Kalian harus terus tersenyum, ini malam resepsi pernikahan kalian. Jangan pasang wajah cemberut, mengerti." Ujar Heechul dengan senyum merekah.

"Benar, berikan senyum kalian pada para undangan." Leeteuk ikut bersuara.

Sungmin mendesah kasar. "Kapan acara ini selesai, eomma? Aku bosan.." Rengeknya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. "Masih tiga jam lagi, sayang. Bertahanlah." Ia usap bahu Sungmin yang terbuka.

"Tsk! Aish!" Gerutuan itu masih terus meluncur dari bibir Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam tanpa suara. Lebih baik diam bukan daripada buat malu. Pria bertubuh jakung itu melirik Sungmin sekilas, tidak percaya kalau sahabat dekatnya ini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Istri yang harus ia jaga dengan baik dan di bimbing hidupnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun berpikir bukankah sejak kecil memang ia sudah menjaga Sungmin.

_Dan bebanmu semakin berat Cho!_

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk dahinya. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari beratnya bersama Sungmin.

...

Sungmin menatap ranjang di depannya dengan tampang kaget. Apa-apaan ini! Jeritnya dalam hati. Bunga mawar merah bertebaran di atas ranjang, dan jangan lupa harum wangi menyejukkan juga tercium.

"Ini pasti kerjaan eomma." Ujar Sungmin, dan tak salah tebak.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang di sana, duduk di sofa besar dekat ranjang, hanya bisa mengulas senyum. "Kenapa? namanya juga pengantin baru, pasti mereka menginginkan kita melakukan malam ini." Celetuknya.

Sungmin membalikkan badan dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku tidak mau, kita tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kita ini sahabat, kyu...

"Ya ya, aku juga mengerti itu min. Tapi sekarang status kita berubah, dari sahabat menjadi suami-istri." Kyuhyun beralih membuka jas-nya dan mengambil baju ganti di almari. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau cepat ganti baju sana. mumpung aku mau ke kamar mandi." Kekehnya, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyat! Apa-apaan dia." Gerutu Sungmin. Kemudian gadis manis itu beralih membuka gaunnya dan mengganti dengan piyama tidur. Setelah itu ia membersihkan kelopak bunga yang berserakan di atas ranjang. Mengganti seprainya, lalu beranjak tidur.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, melihat sisi ranjang mereka kotor karena kelopak bunga.

"Ya! Kau bisa menyapunya kan? Kenapa kau buang seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak. "Aku mengantuk, besok saja kyu. Sudah cepat tidur sana."

Kyuhyun melengos. "Lee Sungmin."

"Ya ya, berhentilah mengoceh." Ujar Sungmin. Ia menarik selimut sampai menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang dan menggelitiki perut Sungmin. "Kelinci mungil, kau kembali berulah eoh!"

"Hahaha~ kyu berhenti! Jebalyoo!" Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa, tanpa bisa melawan gelitikan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan kuat dengan rasa geli yang merambat di pinggulnya. Kyuhyun terlalu lihai dan mengerti setiap sudut dirinya.

"Berhenti! _Please_.."

Kyuhyun mengalah dan menghentikan kejahilannya. Ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Terdiam sejenak dengan nafas terengah.

"Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" Sungmin memulai percakapan.

"Humm? apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kita sudah menikah. Dan ini di luar dugaanku. Kau! Ayolah, aku masih punya pria idaman yang lebih baik." Ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya perempuan idaman. Aku punya, jadi kau jangan berharap banyak padaku. Kita hanya sebatas sahabat, kebetulan saja kita menikah. Itu saja karena perjodohan orang tua kita." Jelas Kyuhyun, ia mendesah pelan dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Padahal aku masih ingin menemui pangeram william, tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin." Gumam Sungmin penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Berhenti menghayalkan pageran bodohmu itu. Menakutkan!" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Hey~ kau tidak tahu ya? kalau pangeran _william_ itu sangat manis dan imut. Aku sangat menyukainya." Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Ck! Pilih pria yang tampan, gagah, kuat dan mampu melindungimu. Bukan pria manis dan imut, dasar gadis aneh." Kyuhyun kembali mengejek, tanpa menatap Sungmin.

"Apa kau bilang! Kau pikir kau tampan, gagah dan kuat? Cih! Kau itu pria menyebalkan." Seru Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hhh~ susah bicara denganmu." Kyuhyun mulai duduk dan menyandar di kepala ranjang. "Sekarang kita buat suatu kesepakatan, bagaimana?" Ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kesepakatan?"

"Iya, karena kita tidak saling mencintai. Jadi kau dan aku bisa bebas, tapi kita harus tetap pada status kita. Aku sebagai seorang suami yang harus kau turuti, kau layani dan kau hormati. Dan kau, sebagai seorang istri yang harus patuh padaku, melayaniku."

"Coba kau ulangi ucapanmu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Itu namanya bukan kesepakatan!" Sungmin berteriak lagi, terang saja bukan. Kesepakatan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, kenapa hanya dirinya yang berperan.

"Apa? Tentu saja itu tugasmu." Kyuhyun memandang lama Sungmin. "Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kau ucapkan apa keinginanmu."

Sungmn bersendekap. "Baik, yang harus kau lakukan sebagai suamiku adalah tidak mengatur bayak hal tentang apa yang akan aku kerjakan."

"Di tolak."

"Ya!"

"Itu tidak bisa, bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang kalau sebagai seorang suami aku berhak mengaturmu dan kau harus mengikutiku."

"Itu pemaksaan!" Geram Sungmin.

"Bukan, sayang. Ya sudah, aku akan tidur di kamar lain saja. Nanti aku bisa begadang kalau terus di sini bersamamu. Good Night~"

**CUP**~

"Kyaa! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menjerit histeris ketika Kyuhyun mengecup dahinya.

.

~oOo~

.

_Pagi harinya_...

Sepertinya suasana canggung terjadi pagi hari ini. Ketika Sungmin membuat sarapan pagi dan Kyuhyun yang duduk santai di ruang santai. Sungmin mengakui kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa canggung dan gugup jika bersama Kyuhyun. Apa karena mereka sudah berubah status? Rasanya di hati kurang enak.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Kau ingin makan di sini atau di sana." Teriak Sungmin dari meja makan.

Kyuhyun menutup buku bacaannya, lalu berjalan mendekati meja makan. Di lihatnya roti panggang beserta susu hangat tersedia rapi di meja. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"Aku makan di sini saja." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Hanya ada suara dentingan pisau dan garbu.

"Kau merasa tidak kalau kita mulai canggung?" tanya Sungmin seraya melahap rotinya.

"Biasa saja, kau terlalu berpikir aneh-aneh. Mangkanya canggung padaku, Beperilaku seperti biasa saja." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan, aku merasa kalau kita lebih pantas menjadi sahabat saja daripada seperti ini. Aku bingung." Sungmin menunduk lesu, mulai kacau.

Kyuhyun mengunyah makanannya menjadi pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Sungmin. "Berhenti mengoceh dan cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke cafe seperti biasa." Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah."

**:: Bestfriend Or Love ::**

"Wah! Wah! Pengantin baru datang, berikan selamat." Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah melihat kedua sahabatnya datang berkunjung ke cafe. Ia menyuruh pegawainya untuk membuat minuman kesukaan KyuMin.

"Tutup mulutmu, hyuk." Sungmin menggerutu kecil seraya menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. Agar sahabatnya itu diam.

"Aih.." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sih, untuk apa berteriak seperti itu." Sembur Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya ya, aku minta maaf untuk pengantin baru ini. Sekarang duduklah di meja yang aku siapkan, seperti biasa." Di ujung kalimat ia berbisik.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua kemudian mulai duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa perasaan kalian sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk to the point.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tuduh Kyuhyun tajam.

"Iya, apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu." Sungmin juga menatap tajam.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya kuat saat di tatap sebegitu tajam oleh kedua sahabatnya. "Ya, aku hanya bertanya. Kalian kan sudah menikah, pasti akan punya perasaan baru dan kehidupan baru. Lagipula aku rasa kalian berdua memang cocok." Senyum lima jari Eunhyuk berikan pada KyuMin.

Sungmin mendesah malas. "Aku pusing memikirkannya, ini gila. Semua gila!" Cerca Sungmin sembari memijit dahinya.

"Yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani saja, mengikuti alur kehidupan. Dan sepertinya kami akan berusaha lebih baik." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa jeda.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "Bicaramu sangat _absurd_ sekali, kau pikir gampang? aku saja merasa canggung. Aku ingin cerai saja!"

"Yah! Jangan bicara begitu. Kalian ini ya, masih tetap saja seperti dulu. Sama-sama keras kepala dan maunya sendiri. Begini, lebih baik kalian itu bertindak layaknya sahabat biasa saja." Eunhyuk memberikan usul.

"Sudah kami pikirkan tadi malam." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Eunhyuk melengos. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja, agap saja ini sebuah permainan. Gampang kan?"

"Kau pikir pernikahan itu mainan apa? tarik kembali ucapanmu." Sentak Kyuhyun marah.

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal. "Terserah kalian saja, aku tidak bisa membantu. Terima saja nasib kalian, aku mau bekerja dulu. Bye~" Sebelum beranjak, Eunhyuk memberikan kiss bye pada KyuMin.

"Dia itu benar-benar.." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita pusing. Bagaimana kalau kita minum saja?" Ajak Sungmin.

"Jangan lagi, Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memijit tengkuknya.

Sungmin menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun. "Ayolah, kita coba-coba lagi."

"Kau itu tidak kuat minum, jadi jangan harap aku akan mengijinkannya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Menyebalkan." Gerutu Sungmin seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Sekarang mau apa? kita sudah terlanjur menikah. Akan sangat susah sekali."

"Susah untukmu. Bisa tidak kalau kau berpikir positive, tenang saja."

"Memang kau tidak bingung apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya menatap Sungmin. "Tidak. Untuk apa? hidup jangan di buat susah. Lagipula kita tidak saling mencintai bukan?"

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. "Benar sih, tapi kan.."

"Kau bebas, tapi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu."

**DEG**!

**:: TBC ::**

_Annyeong_!

Chapter 1 hadir. Ada yang berkenan baca dan review lagi? Maaf kalau tidak suka part ini.

Sedikit ya? Maaf deh, cuma ini yang ada di otak. hehe~

Chap 2 di usahakan panjang.

Minta saran dan kritik dari kalian, makasih :)


	3. Chapter 2

_Dia.. Dia.. Hanya dia yang bisa menyelami hatiku._

_Aku tidak bisa berpaling.._

_Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya? _

_Dia..._

_Sosoknya.._

_Begitu indah..._

**..**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Warning : GS! Typo, EYD tak teratur, Alur berantakan, pasaran.**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**..**

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun aneh. Mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin terheran-heran. "Apa maksudmu? kau tidak bermaksud membuatku menjadi pembantumu kan di rumah nanti?" Tuduhnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kau kan sudah menjadi seorang istri, itu sudah kewajibanmu untuk menata rumah. Tapi aku tidak suka kau mengatakan 'pembantu'." Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh? mau kemana kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku ingin menemui eomma sebentar, kau di sini saja." Ujarnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal. "Ish!" Lalu ia menyeruput ice coffe-nya dan mulai bermain ponselnya.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau sendiri? aku lihat tadi Kyuhyun keluar. Mau kemana dia?" Eunhyuk datang sembari membawa kue.

Sungmin berdehem. "Katanya mau ke rumah eomma."

"Oh~" Eunhyuk membeo. "Tapi.. Tapi.. aku masih penasaran dengan hubunganmu bersama si evil itu."

Sungmin menggaruk dahinya. "Penasaran? soal apa? kami baik-baik saja." Ujarnya tanpa beban.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Bukan, maksudku kau dan Kyuhyun itu tidak ada rasa cinta sama sekali kah?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan alisnya.

Sungmin tertawa. "Haha~ kau ini berlebihan hyuk, aku tidak ada rasa sama Kyuhyun. Dia hanya sahabatku dan akan tetap menjadi sahabatku, tidak lebih."

"Tapi kalian menikah."

"Ya, itu karena kedua orang tua kami."

"Lalu kelanjutan hubungan kalian bagaimana?"

Sungmin menghentikan acara bermain ponselnya dan mulai menatap serius Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Yang jelas kalau suatu hari nanti aku menemukan pangeran yang aku suka, aku akan meminta cerai dari kyuhyun." Ujarnya polos.

"Jahat sekali." Ejek Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya. "Seharusnya kau mengerti kalau aku tengah kebingungan, hyuk."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengerti. Kau kan sudah menikah dengannya, pertama memang tidak ada rasa. Tapi kan kalian sudah bersahabat dari kecil, hati-hati nanti kau terpikat sama kyuhyun. Dia suamimu sekarang."

Sungmin mendengarnya. Setiap bisikan yang Eunhyuk ucapkan. Sangat jelas dan ia mengerti.

"Tapi...

"Tapi terus, tidak ada kata lain ya?" Ejek Eunhyuk. "Sudah cepat makan kue-nya." Ujarnya seraya memotong kue-nya.

"Beres!"

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love **

**.**

Sungmin berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk, setelah makan kue sambil bersantai tadi, Sungmin ingin melihat dapur cafe. Ia bilang kalau merasa tertarik bekerja di cafe Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin ingin bekerja di cafe ku? untuk apa bekerja, kau kan anak orang kaya." Eunhyuk bertanya serius. Pasalnya, tidak cocok sekali kalau Sungmin yang seorang princess menjadi pelayan cafe.

"Ck! apa aku harus menjadi miskin dulu baru boleh menjadi pelayan cafe? berlebihan sekali." Decak Sungmin. "Aku ingin belajar, sekali-kali hyuk. Boleh ya?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Boleh sih, tapi apa tidak masalah? kau tanya dulu pada suamimu." Ujarnya.

"Ya, nanti aku akan tanya sama kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin.

"Cafeku buka sampai tengah malam. Shif untuk pelayan pagi sangat banyak, bahkan melebihi cukup. Kalau sore sampai malam berkurang. Kau mau bekerja di shif malam?" tanya Eunhyuk, kali ini ia sedikit khawatir.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, daripada berdiam diri di rumah. Lebih baik aku membantumu saja." Ia tersenyum lembut.

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Benar? kau kuat udara malam? aku tak yakin." Eunhyuk menatap ragu Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku bukan gadis lemah seperti dulu, hyuk. Cobalah untuk berpikir kalau aku ini kuat."

"Ya ya, aku hanya khawatir saja."

"Terima kasih~ kau sayang sekali padaku." Sungmin memeluk gemas tubuh Eunhyuk. Mengelus pipinya di bahu Eunhyuk.

"Kau sahabatku, sejak kecil kita sudah bersahabat. Pantas lah aku merasa khawatir." Ujar Eunhyuk tulus.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Huum~ aku mencintaimu hyuk."

"Ish! Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku masih waras untuk tidak berpacaran denganmu. Lagipula suamiku mau di apakan."

"Haha~"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ini sudah siang dan ia terpaksa naik taksi untuk sampai di rumah. Tentu saja ruma pribadi dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang khusus kedua orang tua mereka berikan.

"Melelahkan." Desahnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya, sudah masuk siang. Lebih baik tidur saja, Kyuhyun juga belum pulang sejak tadi. "Ah, lebih baik aku tidur saja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, ia baru saja sampai rumah. Heechul, sang eomma terus menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di kantor. Padahal ia sangat malas sekali bekerja, masih muda dan belum berpengalaman. Nanti, ia akan belajar lagi. Dan mencoba mengurus perusahaan orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya ketika melihat Sungmin tertidur dengan masih berpakaian seperti tadi siang. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri Sungmin dan melepas syal di leher Sungmin, membuat gadis itu menggeliat dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap sayu ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya seraya menguap.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baru saja, kalau mengantuk tidur saja." Ujarnya seraya melepas kemejanya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, namun sekarang posisinya tengkurap. "Eh, kyu."

"Humm?"

"Aku bosan kalau terus di rumah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sampingan. Bagaimana?" Sungmin mulai mengatakan keinginannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Bekerja? aneh-aneh saja, sudah kau di rumah saja. Biar aku yang bekerja." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesis kesal. "Kau tahu aku kan? aku benci menganggur dan diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di cafe hyuk."

"Kau yakin? aku tidak yakin."

"Sebagai seorang suami yang baik, kau harus mau mendukungku Cho! Terserahlah, aku mau tidur saja." Sungmin memilih memejamkan kedua matanya kembali.

"Terserah saja, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi ingat kalau-

"Yaaa! Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

...

_TAK_

"Aku hanya bisa membuat omelet untukmu. Maklum saja, persediaan makanan di kulkas habis." Ujar Sungmin.

"Apa kita membutuhkan seorang pembantu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eumm~ aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku bisa merawat rumah kok." Sela Sungmin penuh percaya diri.

Kyuhyun meliriknya aneh. "Kupercayakan padamu."

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan mengurusnya. Kau kan pemalas." Ejek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Jangan mengejek, aku juga bisa bersih-bersih rumah." Ujarnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, setengah menatap remeh Kyuhyun. "Tidak percaya tuh."

"Tsk! ingin kuhukum eoh?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kesal, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan menggelitiki kembali pinggang Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu berjingkat kaget dan tertawa karenanya.

"Haha! Kyu! Kau.. Ish!" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun yang terus berada di pinggangnya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Hanya ini kelemahanmu, dan kau pasti kalah." Geram Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hihi~ stop! stop!" Rengek Sungmin lelah.

"Tidak! sebelum kau menarik ucapanmu itu Lee Sungmin."

"Tidak mau! Wekk!" Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya, mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun lagi. Membuat pria itu tambah kesal dan menubruk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

_BRUK_!

**CUP**~

Tanpa sengaja.. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan ketika keduanya terjatuh di atas karpet tebal. Kyuhyun menatap jauh di dalam mata indah Sungmin. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik ke arah bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu terbengong seraya mengerjabkan kedua matanya. Merasakan bagaimana Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, ia mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya lagi dan mengecup bibir ranum itu lagi. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan meremas kemeja depan Kyuhyun gugup. Dimana, Kyuhyun menciumnya begitu lembut dan intens, membuatnya menahan nafas dan lemas seketika itu juga.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti, ia meletakkan lengannya di belakang tengkuk Sungmin dan menariknya agar semakin dekat dengan bibirnya dan juga memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Eumm~"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka berdua, sehingga tautan bibir itu terus tercipta dan sulit di hentikan. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak ada yang berniat menghentikan aktivitas sah itu. Ya, tentu saja sah. Mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri bukan?

"Hay! Hay! kami data- OMO!"

Secara refleks Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepas tautan mereka dan berdiri, menatap kedua orang tua mereka yang tengah menutup mulutnya. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian kekehan keluar dari dua ibu-ibu itu.

"Apa kita akan cepat mendapat cucu Teuki-ah?" bisik Heechul. Masih ada kekehan di sana.

Leeteuk mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja, mungkin seminggu lagi." Kedipnya pada Heechul.

"Ah! Aku tak sabar." Pekik Heechul senang.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Berhenti berbisik seperti itu." Ujar Sungmin kesal. Malu sekali ketahuan orang tuanya kalau ia dan Kyuhyun tengah berciuman.

"Kenapa minnie sayang? itu bagus, ciuman itu mengundang hasrat." Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapa frontal Heechul. "Eomma kenapa kemari? bukannya tadi sudah bertemu." Ujar Kyuhyun heran.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kebetulan tadi setelah kau pergi, Leeteuk datang, jadi kami memutuskan untuk datang ke rumahmu saja." Ujarnya senang.

"Kebiasaan." Gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Merasa di ganggu? Humm.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat memasak." Ujar Leeteuk riang.

"Ayo!" Heechul berlari mendekati Sungmin dan menarik menantunya itu menuju dapur.

"Aish!" Kesal Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

_~Skip Time~_

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Leeteuk dan Heechul keluar dari halaman rumah mereka. Kemudian gadis manis itu berbalik untuk mendapati Kyuhyun di sana, menatapnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "Tidak. Kita masuk saja." Ajaknya.

Sungmin menurut dan mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Huahh!" Sungmin mendesah kasar seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa besar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hummm~"

"Kau yakin akan bekerja malam nanti?"

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah ragu dan cemas?

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tenang saja, kyu. Aku yakin dan kau tidak perlu cemas."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tapi aku tidak mau menanggung kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa." Ujarnya pelan, pria itu mengambil air putih dan langsung meneguknya. "Bisa-bisa nanti kedua orang tua kita menyalahkanku."

"Tsk! Kalau kau diam, mereka tidak akan tahu. Lagipula aku ini sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri. Hanya bekerja di cafe saja tidak boleh. Ish!" Sungmin kesal, tentu saja. Ia tidak suka kalau keinginannya di bantah atau di larang. Dirinya bisa menjaga diri, bila perlu jauh dari orang tua juga bisa.

**BLAM**!

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan melihatnya. Pintu kamar yang tertutup itu.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**Night**~

"Hyuk-ah, aku sudah akan berangkat." Ujar Sungmin.

_'Ya ya, kau hati-hati saja di jalan.'_

"Hey~ aku kan naik taksi. Dan ini masih pukul delapan malam. Kau tenang saja, aku kan bisa bela diri." Terang Sungmin dengan sombongnya.

_'Cih! Kau bisa bela diri bukan berarti kau mampu. Bagaimana kalau ada sepuluh preman yang mencoba melukaimu.'_

"Ya! Jangan mendoakan jelek. Jahat sekali." Gerutu Sungmin kesal.

_'Maaf, sudah cepat berangkat. Aku butuh bantuanmu.'_

Sungmin tersenyum. "Beres!" Dengan riang gadis manis itu membenahi pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk menonton tv.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, jaga rumah baik-baik. Daaa~"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa dia kuat bekerja malam." Gumamnya sebelum kembali fokus dengan tv yang ia tonton.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hwa! topinya cantik sekali." Puji Sungmin seraya mematut dirinya di cermin.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Karena ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja, jadi kau aku taruh di bagian pelayan pesanan saja." Ujarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku terima saja. Asal gaji jangan berkurang." Godanya.

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Dasar."

Sungmin tertawa. "Oh, hyuki. Kau memang teman terbaikku. Aku mencintaimuu!" Ia memeluk Eunhyuk dan mencium pipi gadis manis itu.

"Kyaa! Pipiku ternoda!"

_**oOKyuMinOo**_

Hari ini, tepat pertama kali seorang Lee Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan cafe. Meskipun ia di bagian kasir pelayanan. Baru permulaan, kata Eunhyuk. Tidak apa, ia bisa melakukannya selagi ada kemauan yang kuat dari hati.

"Pelanggan pertama, silahkan anda pesan apa tuan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan sopan. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang selalu ia ukir pada semua orang.

"Aku bukan pelanggan pertama." Ujar pria itu ketus.

Sungmin langsung mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Maaf kalau begitu. Anda mau pesan apa tuan?"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan kalau aku ini adalah pelanggan pertamamu. Kau anak baru ya? Aku baru melihatnya." Pria itu berucap ketus lagi.

_'Apa-apaan pria ini! Menyebalkan sekali.'_ Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ah, iya. Maafkan aku tuan. Anda pesan apa." Sungmin bertanya dengan ramah.

Pria itu terdiam, menimang-nimang ingin memesan apa. "Pesan apa ya, aku bingung."

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Namun ia mencoba bersabar. "Ada _ice coffe, cocolate hot, es krim _dan_ cappucino_. Dan masih banyak lagi, anda bisa melihatnya di menu."

Pria itu melirik Sungmin sebentar. Tampak sekali aura malas dari pria itu. "Ada bir tidak?" tanyanya spontan.

Sungmin melotot kaget. "Ah, maaf tuan. Di sini bukan diskotik, ini cafe santai. Jadi tidak ada minuman berakohol." Ujarnya. Kali ini kesabarannya hampir habis.

"Tsk! Aku sedang frustasi, masa tidak ada bir. Tempat macam apa ini." Serunya marah.

Untung suasana cafe masih lenggang.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sungguh sebuah tantangan yang menyebalkan. "Anda bisa pergi ke tempat diskotik. Maaf, kalau anda tidak mau pesan. Silahkan pergi." Desisnya.

Pria itu langsung menatap kaget Sungmin. "Anak baru sudah berani menantang pelanggan. Seharusnya kau yang pergi dari sini dna berhenti. Tidak bisa melayani pelanggan." Pria itu kemudian melengos keluar dari cafe.

"Aishh! Dasar pria gila." Umpatnya kesal. "Aku harus sabar menghadapi orang seperti itu.

**TING**!

Sungmin terkesiap dan kembali mengukir senyumnya pada pelanggan keduanya, yang ternyata berpasangan. "Selamat datang tuan dan nona. Silahkan ingin pesan apa."

Dan Sungmin memulai pekerjaannya dengan baik setelah pria aneh itu pergi. Pelanggan semakin banyak berdatangan sampai malam tiba.

.

oOo

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau naik taksi?" tanya Sungmin. Sekarang cafe sudah tutup karena jarum jam menunjukkan waktu pukul dua malam.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku bawa mobil, sudah cepat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Sungmin sudah akan bersiap mencium pipi sahabat karibnya itu. Kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak segera menghindar.

"Eitss~ mulai malam ini, pipiku anti denganmu."

"Ha? Haha.."

"Jangan tertawa."

"Jangan bohong, bahkan banyak yang mengaharapkan bibirku ini."

"Ish! Termasuk kyuhyun."

**DEG**!

Sungmin terdiam. "Apaan? Sudah kita pulang saja." Dengan kesal Sungmin melangkah menuju pintu mobil dan masuk kesana.

Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menguap kecil, ia memasuki rumahnya dengan rasa kantuk yang kuat. Ia yakin pasti besok akan telat bangun. Masa bodoh! Yang penting tidur.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghadang langkahnya.

Dengan mata yang sudah memerah Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, aku lelah sekali."

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja bekerja di cafe Eunhyuk." Saran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jangan mulai lagi deh. Aku ngantuk mau tidur." Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun masih mengikutinya dari belakang dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

Pria itu melihat Sungmin berbaring menelungkup. Masih memakai syal dan jaketnya. "Buka jaket dan syalnya dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Malas. Hoamm~" Dengan berat ia menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan membalikkan badan itu supaya tidur terlentang. Ia membuka syal merah muda di leher Sungmin. Kemudian jaket tebal yang di pakai istrinya itu. Setelahnya ia mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, duduk di sana dan memandangi wajah lelap Sungmin. Sedikit-sedikit ia menghela nafas, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya bergerak. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan wajah Sungmin, matanya yang tajam melirik bibir ranum itu lama.

Tergoda untuk menciumnya lagi?

"Aku tergoda." Bisiknya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

**:: TBC ::**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Terlihat jelaskah? Wkwk~

Semoga suka sama chap ini. Dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya chingudeullllll.. Muachhh :)


	4. Chapter 3

**..**

**Best Friend(?) Or Love(?)**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Warning :: GS! Typo! EYD tidak teratur. Membosankan. Pasaran (yang penting tidak jiplak). Alur berantakan. Aneh dan dsb kesalahan di ff ini.**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOY**

**..**

Kyuhyun masih terus menggerakan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin, melumat dan mengisap bibir ranum Sungmin. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya sekarang. Ini kedua kalinya ia mencium bibir Sungmin, sahabat sekaligus istrinya.

Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa hilang kendali sekarang.

"Eunghh~"

Kyuhyun seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan erangan protes itu. Ia justru menambah intesitas lumatannya, jemarinya merangkak menyentuh rahang Sungmin dan mengangkat tengkuk istrinya itu.

_SRET_!

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat merasakan tangan Sungmin mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua bola mata sayu Sungmin. "Min.. Aku.."

Sungmin hanya diam tanpa kata, ia menatap Kyuhyun tak fokus. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu menggerang seraya membalikan badanya memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Hhh~" Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia melirik punggung Sungmin yang bergerak teratur. Rasanya tadi sungguh menegangkan saat ketahuan. Tapi, sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. Karena pandangan mata kelinci Sungmin tidak fokus tadi.

"Semoga dia tidak menyadari perbuatanku tadi." Gumamnya pelan, ia membenahi selimut Sungmin dulu sebelum keluar kamar.

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

"Hoam~" Sungmin menguap lebar saat menuruni tangga. Matanya masih terpejam karena mengantuk, ia terpaksa bangun karena lapar sekali. Seandainya perutnya tidak meminta asupan, pasti ia akan meneruskan tidurnya.

Saat turun dari tangga ia hampir saja terpeleset karena tidak fokus berjalan. Untung saja Kyuhyun langsung menangkapnya.

"Ya! Berjalan yang benar." Ujar Kyuhyun marah.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil air es di kulkas. Meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Kyu.." Panggilnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya. "Apa?"

Sungmin menguap lagi. Wajahnya cemberut. "Aku lapar, bisa kau pesankan makanan?" ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lapar? Salah sendiri."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengetuk dahi Sungmin pelan.

"Ish! Kyu!"

"Berhentilah bekerja malam di cafe. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Sungmin berdecak. "Baru satu hari bekerja di sana kau malah melarangku. Sudahlah jangan bahas masalah kerja lagi. lebih baik kau cepat pesan makanan, ayo kyu cepat!" Sungmin merengek seraya menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Selalu begitu, bersikap manja kalau ada maunya." Ejek Kyuhyun, tapi pria itu tetap membelikan makanan untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia bertepuk tangan melihat Kyuhyun mulai menghubungi restoran.

"Aku pesan paket beef steak, segera kirimkan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih Kyu."

"Ya ya, aku baik bukan." Kyuhyun berucap bangga.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, kau baik."

"Kalau begitu cepat cuci wajahmu itu, sikat gigi. Kau bau." Ejek Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapur.

"Apa dia bilang?! Ish!" Sungmin dengan kesal melangkah ke kamar mandi dekat dapur. Ia membasuh wajahnya, masih dengan menggerutu. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil sikat gigi.

"Ah, benar-benar." Gumamnya seraya menatap pantulan wajahnya, sebelum ia menggosok giginya, wajah terkejutlah yang tersirat di wajah manisnya.

"Kenapa dengan bibirku?" gumamnya bingung. Di sentuhnya bibirnya yang terlihat membengkak.

"Kenapa bisa bengkak? Tidak mungkin kan ada hewan yang menyengat bibirku." Gumamnya lagi.

"Tsk! Biarkan saja." Putusnya dan segera membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, pesanan beef steak sudah datang." Pelayan itu berbicara melalui intercom.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya seraya mengambil pesanannya dan memberi uang.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan segera berlalu dari sana.

"Kyu! Sudah datang ya!" Teriak Sungmin dari belakang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kotak makanan itu, ia berjalan ke arah Sungmin. "Ini, makan sepuasnya." Ujarnya.

"Tentu saja." Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka kotak itu dan memakan beef steak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Pelan-pelan saja kalau makan, aku tidak akan memintanya."

"Ini enak sekali." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beralih duduk di samping Sungmin, melihat istrinya itu memakan makanannya dengan lahap. "Daging steak itu berlemak tinggi, hati-hati saja kalau kau nanti gendut." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam seraya menelan makanannya. "Biar saja." Ujarnya kemudian dan kembali makan dengan lahap.

"Kau tidak takut gendut apa? Nanti dress yang biasa kau pakai tidak muat." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi, pria itu benar-benar jahil.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Kau yang pesankan beef steak ini, berarti kau yang sengaja ingin aku jadi gendut, ya kan!" Tuduhnya seraya memicingkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. Wajah Sungmin tampak merah karena marah, dan juga saus yang terlihat belepotan di mulut Sungmin. "Memang."

"Ish! Biar saja, kau nanti akan mendapatkan istri jelek."

"Bukankah kau istriku, jangan marah sayang."

"Kyaa!"

**PIP**

**PIP**

Baru saja Sungmin akan memukul kepala Kyuhyun kalau saja suara dering telepon rumah tak mengganggunya.

**KLIK**

"Hallo?"

_'Kyu sayang, minnie sayang. Ini eomma.' _

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat mendengar nada manja dari Heechul. "Ada apa, eomma?" tanyanya.

_'Eomma hanya ingin memberi informasi pada kalian soal pernikahan.'_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia melirik Sungmin yang juga tampak heran mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Soal apa lagi?"

_'Tentu saja resepsi, setelah menikah harus ada resepsi pernikahan.'_

"Tidak perlu juga seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

_'Eitss, jangan membantah kyuhunnie sayang. Eomma dan eomma sungmin sudah menyiapkan undangan, tempat resepsi yang megah dan pakaian untuk kalian. Jadi persiapkan diri mulai hari ini.'_

**KLIK**

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun berseru, tapi telfon itu sudah di tutup.

Sungmin menelan daging yang masih ia kunyah. Lalu meminum air putih dengan rakus. "Resepsi pernikahan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Haruskah?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau seperti orang linglung saja. Apa daging itu membuat otakmu berlemak."

"Tsk!"

_BUK_!

"YA!"

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Kyuhyun bersendekap seraya memainkan kunci mobilnya. Ia bersender di pintu mobil, menunggu Sungmin.

Hari ini juga mereka harus pergi ke butik untuk melihat pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan nanti di pesta resepsi.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin keluar dari apartement dan mengunci pintu rumah.

"Lama sekali, apa yang kau perbuat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja berdandan." Jawabnya, kemudian ia berjalan memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tapi senyuman samar ia lukis. Kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin! Akhirnya kau datang juga sayang." Heechul menggandeng lengan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam butik besar itu.

Kyuhyun menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Tampak di sana banyak tuxedo putih dan gaun yang indah.

"Eomma di mana, eommonim?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul menggeleng. "Dia tidak bisa ikut, katanya harus ke luar kota bersama appa-mu itu. Dasar, mereka itu." Gerutu Heechul.

"Kan ada eomma yang akan mengurusnya." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Iya, dan kalian harus menuruti permintaan eomma kali ini." Ujarnya senang, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu bergegas ke tempat pakaian yang tersedia dan berbincang dengan pelayan di sana.

Sungmin memandang takjub akan gaun di hadapannya. "Bukankah gaun-gaun itu lebih bagus dari gaun pernikahan kita." Ujarnya senang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, biar aku yang akan memilih gaun mana yang cocok untukmu."

"Memang seleramu bagus apa?" ujar Sungmin mengejek.

"Tentu saja, kau akan terlihat cantik di pesta nanti." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin memandang risih kerlingan itu. "Apaan sih dia." Gumamnya.

oOo

"Lihat ini, bagus kan?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjukan sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda, tapi masih mengandung unsur warna putih.

Sungmin tanpa sadar terpesona dengan gaun indah berdada rendah itu. Tampaknya ia tidak meragukan Kyuhyun lagi. "Ya, sangat bagus." Pujinya.

"Kau akan cantik memakai baju ini." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Tapi.. terlalu rendah. Dan aku tidak mau mata lelaki lain melihatnya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai gaun ini." Putus Sungmin.

"Tidak jadi!"

"Eoh?"

Sungmin terbengong mendengar seruan Kyuhyun yang mendadak itu. Bahkan wajah Kyuhyun terlihat aneh, seakan-akan menatap sengit ke arah gaun di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun seakan tersadar dengan ucapannya mulai berbalik menatap Sungmin. "Oh.. Ya, aku tidak jadi memilih gaun gila ini. Yang lain saja." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung. Bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ya ampun, bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku memakai gaun pilihanmu. Dan aku sudah terlanjur suka dengan gaun pilihanmu, kyu." Sahut Sungmin. Ia merebuh gaun dari tangan Kyuhyun dan melangkah menuju Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya kesal. "Sial! Kenapa aku memilih baju berdada rendah itu. Tsk!" Umpatnya, kemudian ia berjalan menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Eomma, lihat ini gaunnya, bagus kan?" ujar Sungmin menunjukan gaun pilihan Kyuhyun yang sangat indah itu.

Heechul menatap gaun itu lama, seketika ia terpesona. "Wah! Ini bagus sekali, sayang. Akan sangat cantik kalau kau pakai." Ujarnya girang.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku coba dulu ya, eomma."

Heechul tersenyum mengangguk. "Cobalah."

Sungmin bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar ganti. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan mencari Sungmin.

"Eomma, dimana istriku?" tanyanya pelan, kedua matanya menelusuri setiap ruangan.

Heechul memicingkan kedua matanya. "Tumben."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul heran. "Memang kenapa, eomma?" tanyanya pelan.

"Istri? Woah~ romantis sekali." Puji Heechul.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Dia kan memang istriku, eomma. Ada-ada saja."

"Ya ya, dan segeralah katakan padanya." Ujar Heechul.

"Eomma, jangan lagi. Biarkan aku yang bekerja di sini."

Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya. "Baiklah, tapi kalau nanti kau tidak sanggup. Biar eomma yang katakan." Godanya.

"Eomma!"

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari kamar ganti. Ia keluar dengan memakai balutan gaun yang Kyuhyun pilihkan.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sejak tadi menunggu di sofa. Mulai berdiri dan menatap Sungmin terperangah.

"Cantik." Ujar Heechul riang.

"Manis." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Bagus tidak? Kyuhyun pintar sekali memilih." Ujar Sungmin seraya menghampiri Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin. "Bagus, kau cantik sayang." Pujinya.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup di hatinya saat melihat Sungmin.

_'Kau cantik, bahkan sangat cantik.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam berada di butik. Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena sudah siang dan mereka juga lelah sekali.

"Acara resepsi masih satu minggu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada resepsi juga tidak masalah." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Ia membulak-balikan kartu undangan yang terkesan mewah itu. "Ya, tapi aku setuju. Jadi aku bisa memakai gaun tadi." Riangnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak dalam hati. "Sudahlah."

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali sejak melihat gaun tadi." Ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Ya.. gaun itu terlalu bagus untukmu."

Sungmin terbelalak mendengarnya. "Ish! Menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ya sudahlah, sekarang kau mau makan atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang. Kita pulang saja, aku mau tidur. Nanti malam harus bekerja lagi."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

_**Skip Time**_

_Tepat pukul delapan malam._

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku berangkat dulu." Teriak Sungmin dari pintu depan.

"Ya! Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berhasil menyusul Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku akan makan di cafe. Kau tenang saja di rumah."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin cemas. "Kau bisa makan nasi sedikit, setidaknya kau makan." Ujarnya seraya menahan lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sudahlah, kyu. Aku terlambat nih." Sungmin segera melepaskan cekalan Kyuhyun di tangannya dan berlari keluar.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan raut tak terbaca. "Awas saja kalau kau tidak makan, aku yakin besok pasti sakit." Gumamnya sebelum masuk dan mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sesampainya di cafe..**

"Acara resepsi?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya membaca undangan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Datanglah nanti."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian. "Tentu saja aku akan datang. Ini kan acara sahabatku." Ujarnya.

"Eomma, membuat pesta cukup meriah. Ku pikir itu tidak perlu karena sederhana bagiku sudah cukup." Ujar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mendelik. "Ya, asalkan bersama Kyuhyun."

"Tsk! Kau ini bicara apa sih." Kesal Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau belum bisa membuka hatimu untuknya? Atau kau masih mencari pangeran impianmu itu."

"Tentu saja, aku masih mencari pangeran impianku. Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan hatiku pada sembarangan pria." Ujarnya dongkol.

"Kyuhyun bukan orang lain, Sungmin. Dia suamimu, ayolah jangan munafik. Kau pasti suka sama Kyuhyun kan." Selidik Eunhyuk dengan telunjuk berputar-putar di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Aish! Berhenti berbicara sembarangan. Lebih baik kau ke belakang saja sana." Gerutu Sungmin kesal.

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ya, aku akan kebelakang. Bekerja dengan baik ya, minnie cantik." Bisik Eunhyuk jahil.

"Tsk! Dia itu benar-benar.." Sungmin terus saja menggerutu, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Cafe masih terlihat sepi. Dan ia bisa bermalas-malasan.

_TING_!

"Oh!" Sungmin berjengit kaget mendengar suara itu, suara saat pintu cafe terbuka. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menyambut pelanggan pertamanya malam ini. "Selamat mal..." Sungmin sudah akan menyambut, seketika berhenti saat melihat pria di hadapannya.

"Hay nona, kita bertemu lagi." Ujar pria itu dengan senyumnya kali ini.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau lagi, maaf tuan di sini tidak ada bir." Tekannya di bagian akhir.

Pria itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak akan pesan bir hari ini."

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"Hey! Hey! Raut wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu itu." Ujar pria itu sekenanya.

Sungmin melirik dengan tatapan tajam. Sungguh malas meladeni pria di hadapannya ini. Ya, meskipun pakaiannya masih bisa di bilang modis untuk ukuran fashion saat ini.

"Katakan saja, anda pesan apa." Ujar Sungmin ketus.

Pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir sekarang. "Apa di sini jual daging panggang."

"Tidak ada. Ini cafe bukan restoran." Sahut Sungmin cepat dan ketus.

"Ya! Aku harus pesan apa lagi."

**BUK**!

Satu helaan nafas kesal Sungmin keluarkan. "Aku sudah hilang kesabaran, kemarin kau memesan bir, sedangkan ini cafe bukan bar. Dan sekarang kau pesan daging panggang. Di sini bukan restoran, ini cafe santai. Dan kami hanya menjual makanan ringan!"

**BRAK**!

Pria itu berjengit kaget saat gebrakan keras dari tangan Sungmin. "Ya, tidak perlu marah juga. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja." Ujar pria itu dana segera berlalu dari sana.

"Sungmin! Kau kenapa!" Eunhyuk yang mendengar seruan dan gebrakan segera keluar dari pintu belakang. "Hey!"

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia duduk dengan lemas.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Kau sakit ya?" tanya Eunhyuk panik.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku kesal sekali." Ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk, ia melihat belum ada pelanggan yang datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi ramai.

"Ada sosok pria menyebalkan yang datang ke sini. Orang gila itu! Kalau kembali ke sini akan ku tendang." Sungmin geram, ia meremas kertas di tangannya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Ya sudah biarkan saja. Kau harus sabar, min." Di usapnya bahu Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya ya ya. Aku akan sabar."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ya sudah, teruskan bekerja. Di belakang aku masih ada pekerjaan."

Sungmin memberikan jempol pada Eunhyuk. "Oke."

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

**Tepat pukul 2 malam..**

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur saja, tapi Sungmin belum pulang. Ia tidak boleh tidur sebelum istrinya itu kembali dengan selamat.

"Kenapa lama sekali, apa dia sudah makan." Gumamnya mencoba menduga-diga.

_**TING **_

_**TONG**_

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari duduknya, senyumnya mengembang. "Sungmin." Gumamnya sebelum berlari menuju pintu depan.

_CEKLEK_

"Min ka... KAU!"

"Hay kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan heran. "Kau, bukannya kau masih ada di paris." Ujar Kyuhyun heran.

Wanita itu mendengus pelan. "Biarkan aku masuk." Ujarnya seraya menarik koper dan melangkah memasuki rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hey! Untuk apa kau kesini nona Song." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Victoria tersenyum. "Aku akan menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari saja. Bolehkan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Apa! Tidak boleh! Lebih baik kau cepat keluar dari sini."

"Tsk! Kau tenang saja, heechul ahjumma sudah mengijinkanku. Dia takut kalau aku tinggal di hotel sendiri, jadi dia memberikan alamatmu ini." Victoria dengan santainya duduk di sofa besar dan menyalakan tv.

"Eomma? Aish! Aku tidak suka kau di sini vic! Cepat keluar!"

Victoria mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. "Hanya tiga atau empat hari saja tdak masalah bukan?" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin kau menggangguku dan istriku."

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Lagipula aku sudah punya suami."

"Tsk! Ayolah keluar dari sini." Kyuhyun menarik koper Victoria.

"Kyu! Aku hanya di sini sementara sampai menemukan suamiku nanti." Victoria menarik koper itu balik.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Victoria. "Tidak! Sekali tidak ya tidak Nona Song." Kyuhyun menarik kuat koper itu menyebabkan Victoria juga tertarik dan mereka jatuh bersama.

**BRUK**!

"Ya! Kau bodoh sekali." Umpat Victoria kesal.

"Justru kau yang menyebalkan!" Teriak Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku kesal punya sepupu sepertimu!" Geram Victoria.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Apalagi aku. Menyingkir!"

"Kyu aku pulang! Pesankan makanan untuk...ku.."

Kyuhyun dan Victoria seketika menoleh dan mendapati raut kaget Sungmin di depan pintu.

"Astaga! Sungmin.."

**BRUK**!

**To Be Continue...**

Hay! Akhirnya chap 4 selesai. Hihihi~

Maaf yah kalau lama, biasa otak selalu pending gk ketulungan.

Ah iya, kalau kalian baca bagian ada Vic. Di baca bener2 ya, nanti salah paham. Inilah itulah. Aku gk akan pakai orang ketiga untuk fanfic ringan ini. Gk mau pakai acara selingkuh atau apa. Hanya masalah hati dan perasaan KyuMin ajah xD

Jadi, di baca dan pahami pelan-pelan. Saya sudah peringatkan loh, biasanya suka salah paham kalau ada nama Perempuan2 itu xD Dariapda masukin nama perempuan 'itu' lebih baik aku masukin nama Vic deh.

Oke, review again? :D Maaf untuk **TYPO **juga. Belepotan bgt tulisannya. Hehe~

Semakin lama semakin menurun dan tak ada peminat. Hihi..


	5. Chapter 4

**..**

**Best Friend(?) Or Love(?)**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Warning :: GS! Typo! EYD tidak teratur. Membosankan. Pasaran (yang penting tidak jiplak). Alur berantakan. Aneh dan dsb kesalahan di ff ini.**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOY**

**..**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua, dan cafe baru saja di tutup. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin keluar dari cafe bersama. Udara malam ini juga dingin sekali, Sungmin merapatkan jaketnya dan mengerak-gerakan badannya.

"Hyuk-ah! Ayo, aku sudah mengantuk nih." Gerutu Sungmin seraya menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Iya, sabar kenapa. Ayo." Eunhyuk dan Sungmin segera memasuki mobil Eunhyuk.

"Fuh.. Fuh. Dingin sekali di luar. Apa mau turun salju." Gumam Sungmin menatap keluar jendela.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Mungkin, atau turun hujan."

"Kalau hujan kita akan kepanasan, bukan kedinginan hyuk." Sahut Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Oh ya, acara resepsi itu kan satu minggu lagi. Besok aku dan hae akan pergi ke jepang."

"Apa? Berapa lama? Jadi, bagaimana dengan cafe?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Untuk sementara tutup selama tiga hari." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku rasa aku juga butuh istirahat. Bersantai di rumah." Ujarnya.

"Jangan hanya berdiam diri di rumah, kau juga harus keluar untuk jalan-jalan."

"Aku sedang malas, sepertinya di rumah lebih asik."

"Ya, terselah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

_BLAM_!

"Hyuk, terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Iya, sudah sana cepat masuk. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Ujar Eunhyuk dan membalas senyum Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Siap!"

Setelahnya, mobil Eunhyuk berlalu dari sana.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, ia sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur di kasurnya yang empuk itu.

_Kruyuk_.

"Oh! Astaga." Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. "Aku lupa makan, kenapa bisa lupa sih." Gumamnya pelan.

Kemudian gadis manis itu berjalan memasuki rumah. "Aku suruh kyuhyun saja untuk membelinya."

Sungmin menekan pin rumah, setelah terbuka ia masuk. "Kyu aku pulang! Pesankan makanan untuk..ku.." Sungmin menghentikan seruanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang di tindih oleh seorang wanita sexy.

"Astaga! Sungmin.. Aku.."

**BRUK**!

Kyuhyun mendorong keras bahu Victoria, menyebabkan wanita berdarah china itu terhembas begitu saja.

"Tsk! Kyuhyun babo! Sakit!" Dengan kesal Victoria memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hya! Kau tidak sopan sekali padaku nona." Seru Kyuhyun marah. Seakan tersadar kalau dia mengacuhkan Sungmin, segera saja berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Eh.. Min, kau jangan salah paham dulu. Dia.." Kyuhyun tampak gugup sekali.

Victoria mendengus sebal, kemudian wanita itu mengambil kopernya dan masuk ke dalam kamar tamu.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin kesal saja. Tapi ia harus sabar, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah Sungmin. "Min.."

Sungmin masih diam di tempat. Ia mengelus perutnya yang lapar, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan mau membelikannya. Dan ia masih bertanya-tanya soal wanita sexy tadi. Ingin bertanya tapi...

"Tidak apa, aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur. Daaa~" Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin sedih. Pasti gadis itu salah paham padanya dan Victoria itu. Tapi...

"Kenapa wajahnya pucat?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

**Pukul 7 pagi...**

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya menuruni tangga, ia menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Sepi, jelas saja hanya tiga orang yang tinggal di rumah ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur guna mengambil air putih. Rasanya haus sekali.

"Ini sudah siang, tapi kenapa wanita aneh itu belum bangun. Sungmin juga belum bangun." Gumamnya, ia mengusap rambutnya sebentar sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Beberama menit kemudian ia sudah segar dan memakai baju santai. Tidak ada pekerjaan, jadi ia masih bisa bersantai di rumah. Namun ia teringat dengan kejadian semalam, kali ini ia harus memberitahu Sungmin soal Victoria, sepupu jauhnya.

"Jangan sampai dia benar-benar salah paham." Ujarnya seraya melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin.

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

"Sungmin! Kau sudah bangun!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Sungmin, bolehkah aku masuk?" serunya lagi.

Hening.

"Ah, baiklah aku masuk."

**CEKLEK**

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar itu dengan pelan. Mengedarkan kepalanya ke seluruh isi kamar milik Sungmin. Kosong, dan lagi kasur yang Sungmin tempati sedikit berantakan.

Kyuhyun memilih menutup pintu dan mencari istrinya itu. "Min.."

"..Uhuk.."

Kyuhyun terbelalak saat mendengar suara batuk, suara gemericik air juga terdengar samar-samar. Bahkan, suara batuk itu berubah menjadi suara muntahan.

Segera saja Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan membukanya.

"Uhuk! Hoek~"

Yang Kyuhyun lihat sekarang adalah Sungmin yang tengah berjongkok seraya meremas perutnya.

"Astaga kau kenapa!" Kyuhyun berujar panik seraya menarik lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin terus batuk, karena di tarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun, membuatnya limbung ke belakang dan bersandar lemas di dada Kyuhyun. "Ugh.. sakit." Rintihnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh lemah itu keluar kamar mandi. Dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau rasakan?! Katakan padaku cepat!" Karena terlalu panik, suara yang Kyuhyun keluaran berubah menjadi bentakan. Pria itu beralih mengusap dahi berkeringat istrinya.

"Perutku.. sakit.. Kyu.. Hikss.." Sungmin menangis seraya memeluk perutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengusap dahi Sungmin. "Sabarlah, aku akan memanggil dokter ke sini." Bisiknya menenangkan.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan karena perutnya semakin sakit mulai melemah, tangisannya perlahan berhenti dan rengkuhannya terlepas begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menyadari itu. "Ya! Sungmin! Bangun!" Kyuhyun sangat panik sekali, lebih panik dari apapun. Ia sudah berusaha mencoba membangunkan Sungmin, tapi gadis itu pingsan. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau membuang waktu untuk membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, ia merasa sangat bodoh dan tidak berguna. Lihat, Sungmin sakit dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit karena perutnya mengalami masalah, Lambungnya terluka. Telat makan.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia menatap wajah pucat Sungmin yang tengah terlelap. Tangannya terulur mengusap dahi dan pipi Sungmin. "Kau sukses membuatku khawatir. Dan nanti.. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nanti terbangun mendapat omelanku." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, ia beralih mengusap jemari halus Sungmin, lalu mengecupnya.

**CEKLEK**

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Heechul berdiri di sana bersama dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk segera saja berlari dan mengecup dahi putrinya.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. "Maaf, eomma."

"Kau ini, seharusnya bisa menjaga Sungmin." Omel Heechul kesal. Tadi ia mendapat telfon dari Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin masuk rumah sakit.

Panik. Tentu saja, saat itu juga Heechul menelfon Leeteuk dan berangkat bersama menuju rumah sakit.

"Sudah, tidak apa. Yang penting Sungmin tidak apa." Lerai Leeteuk, wanita paruh baya itu masih terus mengusap dahi Sungmin.

Heechul mendengus, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada menantunya. "Apa kata dokter?" tanya Heechul.

"Lambungnya terluka, dia telat makan dan perutnya kosong. Hanya makan beef steak saja." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghela nafas pelan. "Astaga! Lebih baik kalian tinggal di rumah eomma saja." Ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Ibunya. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga sungmin di rumah."

"Bisa menjaga? Lihat buktinya sekarang. Sungmin terbaring di ranjang itu karena siapa!" Heechul sungguh kesal sekarang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Eomma, tolonglah. Aku juga menyesal. Dan jangan menambah beban pikiranku." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, ia kembali menatap wajah pucat Sungmin.

Leeteuk ikut mendesah pelan melihatnya. Ia menatap putrinya sedih.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi. Eomma tidak akan segan-segan membawa kalian ke rumah eomma!" Putus Heechul dengan nada penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Sungmin sudah bangun, ia tidur cukup lama. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat bius. Sekarang ia tengah di suapi oleh Leeteuk.

"Eomma, sudah." Sungmin mengatupkan mulutnya saat Leeteuk sudah akan menyuapi bubur lagi.

"Satu suapan lagi, sayang." Ujar Leeteuk membujuk.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau."

Leeteuk akhirnya mengalah dan meletakan mangkuknya di atas meja. Lalu mengambil air putih.

Setelah minum, Sungmin mengusap perutnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, eomma. Tapi sedikit perih." Ujarnya meringis.

"Jelas saja, lambungmu luka. Jangan ulangi lagi sayang, kau tidak tahu kalau eomma sangat khawatir denganmu. Apalagi appa, dia sedang berada di jepang. Ingin pulang tapi tidak bisa." Suara lembut Leeteuk mengalun begitu pelan. Ia mengusap surai rambut Sungmin setelahnya.

Sungmin menunduk seraya meremas jemarinya. "Maaf, eomma. Aku lupa makan, padahal Kyuhyun sudah menasehatiku. Aku ceroboh." Lirihnya pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ya sudah, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

**CEKLEK**

Kedua perempuan itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun di sana.

"Kyu." Panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Karena sudah ada Kyuhyun, maka eomma akan keluar dulu." Ujar Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Setelah melihat Leeteuk keluar kamar, Kyuhyun bergerak menatap tajam Sungmin. "Cho Sungmin."

Sungmin langsung menoleh, ia melihat kilatan kekesalan terpancar di mata Kyuhyun. "Ya?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tengah marah?" ujarnya sepelan mungkin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Aku sedang marah, padamu."

Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku.."

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus mematuhi apa kataku. Berhenti bekerja di cafe Eunhyuk. Aku melarangmu dan tidak lagi mengijinkan. Mengerti?" Ucapan Kyuhyun bagai perintah tegas yang sulit di bantah.

"Aku masih bekerja... Dua hari di sana." Lirih Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau keluar dari cafe itu. Titik!" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Pria itu sudah berkata tegas.

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

Bosan. Sungmin merasa bosan berada di rumah sakit. Bayangkan saja harus tidur seharian, minum obat, makan. Ah, rasanya ia ingin pulang saja dan bersantai di rumah. Tapi dokter tidak mengijinkan. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Kenapa di luar? Ayo masuk." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya dan menarik pinggangnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bosan, kyu. Bisakah besok kita pulang saja?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak boleh. Kau masih harus di awasi, min." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "Tapi aku sudah baikan. Kau bisa merawatku kan di rumah."

"Bisa, tapi kau masih harus di sini dulu. Mengertilah." Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian.

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah."

"Dan sekarang kita masuk, tidak baik udara malam untukmu." Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam. "Lapar tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin. "Jangan lagi, min." Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin. Karena sudah malam, saatnya pasien tidur.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia punya cara lain agar bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya, dia akan melakukannya besok.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin terdiam.

"Oh.. Yah, aku baik. Aku mengantuk. Bolehkah aku tidur." Ujar Sungmin cepat, namun ada nada gugup di sana. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya.._

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia menguap sebentar sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya. Kemudian pria itu duduk, kedua matanya yang terlihat masih sayu karena baru bangun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ranjang Sungmin.

Namun..

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat tidak mendapati istrinya itu di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar dengan nafas terengah, terlalu khawatir dan cemas. Mungkin saja Sungmin berada di taman, berjalan-jalan karena bosan.

"Astaga! Cho Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari keberadaan istrinya itu. Tapi nihil, di tamanpun tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Sungmin menekan pin rumahnya, setelah berhasil ia masuk ke dalam dengan langkah pelan. Rencananya berhasil untuk kabur dari rumah sakit. Terlalu bosan, akhirnya ia berbuat nekad saja. Salah sendiri tidak mengijinkannya untuk pulang.

Sungmin berjalan dengan santainya masuk ke rumah. Namun ia melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk di atas sofa seraya memainkan ponsel. Sungmin mendekat dan menatap kesal pada wanita itu.

Dan sepertinya Victoria menyadari keberadaan orang lain di hadapannya. Segera saja ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. "Oh, hay." Sapa Victoria ramah.

Sungmin menatap aneh pada Victoria. "Kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

Victoria segera berdiri, ia tersenyum. "Hay, namaku Victoria. Untuk sementara waktu, ya minimal tiga atau empat hari aku menumpang di sini. Maaf kalau kau dan Kyuhyun merasa terganggu, tapi hanya rumah ini yang bisa di tampung." Jelas Victoria.

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Tampaknya ia tidak suka dengan Victoria. "Kau tinggal di sini tanpa seijinku dan Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Victoria mengangguk. "Ah, ya. Aku terpaksa."

"Kalau aku tidak mengijinkan, apa kau akan keluar dari sini nona?" ujar Sungmin ketus. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Victoria di rumahnya.

Victoria menatap Sungmin sebentar. Namun ia mendesah pelan. "Ayolah, hanya tiga hari saja. Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan Kyuhyun." Victoria mencoba membujuk.

Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Terserah saja, dan aku juga tidak peduli denganmu." Karena kesal akhirnya Sungmin memilih pergi dari hadapan Victoria.

Victoria memandang punggung Sungmin, sampai gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar kalut sekarang. Sungmin tidak ada di manapun, tidak tahukah kalau Kyuhyun sangat cemas mencarinya.

"Kau dimana, sayang." Ujarnya tanpa sadar. Ia melirik keluar jendela mobil, tapi tidak mungkin Sungmin berada di luaran sana. Lalu Sungmin ada di mana?

_**PIP**_

_**PIP**_

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya, tapi ponselnya tanpa henti berbunyi terus.

_**PIP**_

_**PIP**_

"Aish!"

_**KLIK**_

Dengan marah ia mengambil ponselnya. "Ya!"

_'Hey! Jangan berteriak sesuka hati.'_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya kala mendengar suara Victoria. "Untuk apa kau menelfon?"

_'Uhumm~ hanya ingin memberitahu saja kalau istrimu ada di rumah.'_

_**KLIK**_

Sambungan telfon itu terputus. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, tapi informasi yang Victoria berikan sangat membantunya. "Cho Sungmin.." Desisnya. "Awas saja, kau sudah berani membuatku khawatir."

.

.

.

.

Setelah memakirkan mobil, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju rumah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi kosong. Mungkin istrinya itu ada di kamar. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi untuk segera bertemu Sungmin.

**CEKLEK**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan kasar. Ia mendesah pelan, di lihatnya Sungmin tengah duduk bersandar di atas ranjang seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia begitu kaget melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan wajah merah dan nafas terengah.

"K-kyu.." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, kemudian tanpa kata ia berlari dan menubruk tubuh Sungmin. Memeluknya seerat mungkin, betapa khawatirnya ia tadi, bisa memeluk Sungmin saja ia sudah lega.

"Gadis bodoh! kenapa kau seenaknya membuatku khawatir!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal, namun pelukannya semakin erat.

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. "Maaf, aku hanya.. Bosan di rumah sakit." Lirihnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu, kau sudah membuatku kacau!"

Sungmin merasa aneh dengan pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha melepaskannya, tapi tidak bisa. Terlalu erat dan kuat. "Kyu.. Aku sesak." Adu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya. Di tatapnya Sungmin yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau membuatku kesal hari ini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah diam. "Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak menangkup wajah Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kyu.."

"Aku kesal. Tapi aku khawatir padamu." Lirihnya.

**CUP**

Sungmin terkesiap saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menempel di bibirnya.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Wah.. Kyuhyun mulai berani lagi. Hihi~

Update cepat untuk kalian. Untuk sekarang, aku akan menuntaskan fanfic ini dulu. Yang lain pending untuk sementara, maklum yah utang menumpuk. :D

Karena saya sudah update asap, maukah _chingudeul_ memberi review? Atau untuk sekedar memberi jejak. Saya cukup kecewa melihat siders yang begitu banyak. Tapi tak apa, ff ini untuk reader tercinta.. Muachhh ***MainKecupSaja xD**

Maaf untuk Typo yaaa.. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**..**

**Best Friend(?) Or Love(?)**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Warning :: GS! Typo! EYD tidak teratur. Membosankan. Pasaran (yang penting tidak jiplak). Alur berantakan. Aneh dan dsb kesalahan di ff ini.**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOY**

**..**

Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa dengan mudahnya ia menerima ciuman Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia juga membalas ciuman itu. Sempat kaget memang, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa hangat dalam dekapan Kyuhyun saat ini. Padahal dulu biasa saja.

Kyuhyun juga, bahkan pria itu kini mulai berani mengusap punggung Sungmin naik turun secara perlahan. Bahkan dengan sengaja ia menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget.

_SRET_

"Sakit." Gumam Sungmin seraya memegangi bibirnya.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, dengan lembut ia meminta maaf seraya mengusap bibir istrinya itu. "Maaf, aku.."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas tidak ada lagi percakapan.

Hening.

Untuk sesaat hanya terdengar suara dedaunan dari luar. Sampai pada akhirnya suara ketukan pintu menginstruksi keduanya.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah baikan? Aku sudah siapkan makanan. Lebih baik kita makan dulu." Setelah mengatakan niat baiknya, Victoria segera beranjak dari sana.

"Kau pasti lapar, dan dokter bilang kau tidak boleh telat makan lagi." Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu memulai percakapan.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memegangi perutnya yang memang sudah berbunyi minta di isi.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin turun ke bawah dengan pelan, di ikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Bau harum langsung saja menusuk hidung keduanya, membuat rasa lapar yang sempat di tahan mulai membuncah keluar.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat banyaknya makanan di atas meja. Tapi kebanyakan steak, spagety dan makanan luar lainnya.

"Kau yang masak?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Victoria.

Victoria mengangguk. "Ya, kalian pasti suka."

"Kau bisa membuat bubur ayam atau sejenisnya. Sungmin tidak boleh makan seperti ini, dia baru sembuh." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian, ia menatap tak selera lagi pada makanan luar di hadapannya.

Sungmin mengusap perutnya pelan.

"Bubur ayam? Aku bisa membuatnya, kau tunggu saja di sini." Ujar Victoria dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian ia menarik lengan Sungmin supaya duduk di kursi. Setelahnya ia duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Maaf." Lirih Sungmin. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Membuatmu khawatir. Aku.. Aku benar-benar bosan berada di rumah sakit. Jadi aku kabur saja." Lanjutnya penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yang penting kau selamat sampai rumah."

"Ya, aku beruntung." Lirih Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar. "Tadi itu.."

Sungmin menoleh ke samping. "Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Soal ciuman tadi, aku benar-benar lancang. Tidak seharusnya aku menciummu." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Sungmin tersenyum samar. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sedih saat mendengar kata penyesalan Kyuhyun. Berarti dia tidak pantas di cium. "Tidak apa. Dan.. Ya! Ku pikir kita sahabat baik. Kenapa jadi seperti ini." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum juga.

"Hay! Hay! Bubur ayam sudah siap." Victoria menaruh mangkuk itu di depan Sungmin. "Makanlah." Ujarnya.

Sungmin menatap mangkuk itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Victoria. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Victoria yang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, bukankah tadi dia bersikap ketus pada Victoria.

"Ya, terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terkesan ketus itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kemudian Kyuhyun beralih menatap Victoria.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Victoria tersenyum. "Aku akan makan." Ujarnya.

"Habiskan kalau perlu, aku tidak mau kau membuang makanan yang sudah di sediakan di kulkas." Ujar Kyuhyun, pria itu mengambil beberapa makanan yang di sediakan.

"Ya ya! Aku akan habiskan, kau tidak perlu takut Kyuhyun sayang." Victoria berdecih pelan.

Sungmin hampir saja tersedak mendengar ucapan Victoria. Sayang? Tsk!

"Jaga bicaramu itu, seenaknya saja." Sahut Kyuhyun pedas.

Victoria memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek Kyuhyun. "Apa peduliku."

_TAK_!

Tanpa sengaja Sungmin menekan kuat sendoknya, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi mangkuk dan sendok.

Kyuhyun mengusap pinggang Sungmin. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, habiskan buburnya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Victoria sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah KyuMin. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. "Kalian suami istri kan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mendongak, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu." Ujar Kyuhyun, menatap tajam sepupunya itu.

"Memang. Tapi kalian kurang mesra, seperti bukan suami istri saja." Goda Victoria dengan senyumnya.

Sungmin menatap sengit ke arah Victoria. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar jengkel melihat wanita sexy itu. "Kau bisa diam tidak." Ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Oh.. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku saja." Jawab Victoria cepat.

"Tsk!" Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu mulai resah. Dan ia sempat lupa kalau ia harus memberitahu Sungmin soal Victoria. Astaga! Hampir saja ia lupa, kalau tidak Sungmin bisa terus salah paham.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa! Untuk apa kau tinggal di sini!" Seru Sungmin marah. Biar saja, ia sangat risih melihat Victoria di sini. Tujuannya apa juga dia tidak tahu.

Victoria hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku di sini?"

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ya, hanya ingin menginap saja. Aku rindu dengan Kyuhyun." Ujarnya seraya menyibak rambutnya.

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Victoria terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu menatap Sungmin. "Memang kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak akan merebut suamimu itu."

Sungmin mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia tampak berpikir. Benar, kenapa dia harus resah melihat Victoria itu berada di sini. Niatnya juga tidak untuk merebut Kyuhyun. Eh?

Sungmin memukul-mukul kepalanya saat pikirannya semakin jauh.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa? Kau pusing?" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menatap serius wajah istrinya itu.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ah, dasar! Kenapa terasa berbeda. Bukankah ia tidak ada rasa dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya sahabatnya, hanya sahabat! Catat itu.

"Kalau pusing, makan di kamar saja." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Victoria mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tidak perlu. Di sini saja." Sahut Sungmin, kemudian ia mulai menyupkan bubur ke mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sempat khawatir saat Sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Setelah ini minum obat."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Victoria. Merasa jengkel dengan keberadaan sepupunya itu.

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

Sungmin meringkuk ke dalam selimut. Setelah makan dan minum obat, ia beranjak tidur. Kyuhyun mengantarnya tadi, dan pria itu sudah keluar kamar. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin di temani, kalau sakit begini ia ingin selalu di manja. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun akan sibuk dengan wanita sexy yang menyebalkan tadi.

"Tsk! Apa-apaan, wajahnya membuatku kesal saja." Gerutunya pelan saat mengingat bagaimana raut centil Victoria.

"Kalau dia teman Kyuhyun, seharusnya tahu diri untuk tidak tinggal di sini. Dasar gila!" Umpatnya kesal. Ia jadi tidak bisa tidur sekarang.

Sungmin berusaha tenang, mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, pikirannya masih melayang pada tingkah laku Victoria yang seakan-akan menggoda Kyuhyun. Apa Victoria tidak tahu kalau ia dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Dan rumah ini adalah tempat pribadinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Eh.. Tapi tunggu dulu.

Sungmin terduduk dan mengusap kasar rambutnya. "Ada apa denganku."

_'Kyuhyun kan suamimu. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menyukainya.'_

"Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun itu hanya sahabatku saja, dan aku tidak boleh menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah Victoria yang kini tengah menonton tv. "Kapan kau keluar dari sini?" tanyanya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Victoria, kedua matanya masih menatap fokus pada tv.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, hanya saja aku tidak suka kau berada di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun, ia duduk di sofa lain.

Victoria mengedikan bahunya. "Hhh~ terserah saja, yang penting aku tidak mengganggu rumah tanggamu ini."

"Tsk! Cepat kau temukan suamimu itu. Dan segeralah pergi."

Victoria menatap malas ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku tahu dia ada di mana, sudah pasti aku tidak akan menginap di sini."

"Ya ya, suamimu itu kekanak-kanakan sekali. Untuk apa dia berlagak kabur-

"Dia memang kabur, kita sempat bertengkar di paris. Dan dia pulang begitu saja ke korea."

"Kupikir, dia bukan sosok pria yang gentle. Main kabur tanpa bertanggung jawab."

"Suamiku tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja pertengkaran di paris benar-benar membuatnya marah."

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Memang aku peduli. Aku hanya berharap kau segera keluar saja dari rumahku. Kau tidak lihat tadi kalau istriku tidak menyukaimu." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Victoria terkekeh sejenak. "Ya ya, aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi maaf sekali, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang pasti ia begitu resah sekarang.

"Lebih baik aku ke taman belakang saja." Ujarnya pelan.

Setelah itu, Sungmin beranjak dari tidurnya dan keluar kamar.

"Kyuhyun babo! Kau menyakiti dahiku!"

"Biar saja, kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak suka denganmu."

"Apa masalahmu! Sejak dulu selalu seperti ini!"

"Kau itu saudara yang menjengkelkan. Maka dari itu aku akan selalu menjitak dahimu sampai merah."

_BUK_!

Victoria memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal, sampai membuat pria tampan itu jatuh terduduk.

Sungmin melihatnya, apa bisa di bilang sebuah kemesraan? Tak di pungkiri kalau hatinya berkata, ia tidak suka Kyuhyun dekat dengan orang lain. Pasalnya, sejak kecil Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikannya, bermain dengannya. Kyuhyun bilang kalau ia lebih suka bermain dengannya. Tapi lihat sekarang, seakan-akan Kyuhyun mulai melupakannya.

Dengan rasa kesal yang mendalam, Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya seraya berlari menuju taman belakang. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin berlari keluar. Segera saja ia berdiri dan menyusul istri manisnya itu.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di rerumputan. Menekuk lututnya seraya memandang langit-langit. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyusulnya, dan sekarang pria itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara itu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum di sana. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa tidur, aku tidak suka kalau tidur terus." Ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di samping Sungmin. "Aku tahu itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu keluar rumah, sekedar refresing karena aku tahu kau pasti bosan di rumah. Apalagi aku sudah melarangmu bekerja di cafe Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun tidak menoleh ke samping sedikitpun, ia menatap ke depan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau kan yang lebih tahu tentang diriku."

"Itu pasti, sejak dulu hanya aku yang mengerti sifatmu."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tanpa di duga ia tersenyum kecil. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun yang mengerti dirinya selama ini.

"Aku sedih sekali." Lirih Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini ia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin intens.

"Karena.. Kita tidak seperti dulu lagi setelah menikah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kita terlihat sangat canggung setelah menikah? Padahal sebelumnya kita biasa-biasa saja. Ternyata pernikahan paksa ini membuat persahabatan kita melemah."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pernikahan paksa? Jadi selama beberapa hari ini menjalani pernikahan, hanya itu yang ada di benak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum, meskipun hatinya sempat sakit mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Harus lebih bersabar lagi, sedikit lagi dan ia tidak boleh menyerah.

"Persahabatan kita tidak pernah melemah. Hanya saja kau terlalu berpikir negative soal pernikahan ini." Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin. Padahal hatinya sangat bergejolak.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini ia melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda. "Apa arti tatapan itu?" bisiknya.

"Ya?"

Sungmin berdehem. "Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa tatapan matamu berubah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dengan berani tangannya terulur menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Sungmin menahan nafas sejenak merasakan remasan di tangannya. Bahkan, genggaman tangan Kyuhyun juga terasa berbeda. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan padamu sejak lama." Bisik Kyuhyun, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Soal?"

"Aku.. Tapi kau jangan marah padaku." Kyuhyun tampak ragu, tapi kedua matanya memancarkan tekad yang kuat.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Uhumm.. Katakan saja."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya kuat sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku.. Mungkin kau akan kaget sekali. Tapi.. Aku.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Ya? Katakan kyu."

"Mencintaimu."

**DEG**!

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Hyaa! Kyuhyun sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Ahihihi xD

Maaf untuk fanfic abal ini yang banyak sekali kekurangan. Boleh kok, chingudeul kritik saja fanfic ini kalau memang ada yang salah dan menjanggal saat di baca. Aku gk marah, justru aku berterima kasih. Asal memakai kata-kata yang halus dan baik. :D

Update asap lagi, seneng kan? Aku juga seneng kalau banyak yang review. Hihi.. Makasih yah.. Review lagi?

Untuk sekarang fanfic ini aku lanjut sampai selesai. Setelah itu lanjutin **The Darkness and Love**, terus lanjut **Beloved**. #AkibatBanyak**Utang** wkwk~

Maaf kalau sedikit & Typo yang banyak. ^^


	7. Chapter 6

"Mencintaimu."

**DEG**!

Sungmin ternganga lebar mendengarnya. Pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun yang mengejutkan kali ini membuatnya sesak nafas. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun, yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya selama ini mencintainya.

"K-kau.." Sungmin tergagap, bingung harus berkata apa. Pikirannya menjadi buram.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan secepat ini. Sungmin pasti terkejut. Dasar bodoh! Jeritnya dalam hati.

"M-min, ini.. Aku.. Sebenarnya.."

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menatap lama kedua mata sayu Sungmin. "Ya?"

"Jangan lagi berbicara hal yang konyol."

**SRET**!

Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari memasuki rumah. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam di sana dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Konyol?" gumamnya pelan, ia tersenyum miris. Pernyataan cintanya di anggap konyol oleh Sungmin. Tidakkan gadis itu tahu seberapa besar cintanya pada gadis itu. Lebih besar dari apapun.

**..**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan. Membosankan. Pasaran. Alur ngebet.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYers**

**..**

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dengan nafas pendek-pendek setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang. Terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun. Pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. Hatinya. Rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar di hatinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun bersama Victoria.

Membingungkan!

Sungmin tak berniat untuk membuka matanya, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Lebih baik tidur daripada memikirkan masalah tak jelas ini.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar rambutnya, ia meringis pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin memukul seseorang atau menghancurkan sesuatu supaya amarahnya bisa terlepaskan. Terlalu sakit saat mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Konyol? Hah! Cintanya memang sangat konyol. Lebih konyol dari apapun.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris.

"Kau kenapa?" Victoria bertanya seraya mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela.

Kyuhyun bergeming.

Victoria tersenyum. "Aku melihatnya tadi. Kau.. Menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin." Ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan.

"Ya ya, aku kasih padamu karena Sungmin menganggap konyol pernyataan cintamu. Seharusnya kau juga bisa mengerti kenapa dia sampai berkata seperti itu. Kau-

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu di bahas." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Victoria menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Jangan cepat terpuruk. Kalau kau seperti ini, mana bisa mendapatkan hati istrimu itu."

"Bukan urusanmu juga."

Victoria memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia bersendekap dan mulai bersandar di dinding. Menatap sepupunya itu dengan aneh. "Teruslah bertindak bodoh. Kau tidak akan mampu mendapatkan istrimu, malahan kau akan kehilangannya."

Kyuhyun melirik Victoria tajam, ia mendengus pelan. "Bisakan kau diam. Lebih baik cepat bereskan pakaianmu itu dan pergi dari sini." Pria itu sudah akan pergi kalau saja Victoria tidak menyahut.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Menanti apa yang akan Victoria katakan.

"Ya, hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasihku karena tinggal di sini gratis."

"Memang kau bisa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengejek.

"Hey! Hey! Aku ini pintar, kau akan lihat nanti Sungmin akan balik mencintaimu. Kita mulai?" Victoria tersenyum, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya berat, haruskah?

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Sungmin masih berada di dalam kamarnya, sendiri dan masih memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan di bawah, tepatnya di meja makan, Kyuhyun mendesah pelan karena Sungmin tidak ikut makan.

"Bukankah ini jam delapan? Sungmin belum makan kan?" ujar Victoria.

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke atas. Bohong kalau dia tak khawatir dengan Sungmin yang belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Bagaimana kalau istrinya itu pingsan di dalam tidurnya. Bahaya!

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Sungmin, keluarlah. Kau belum makan." Ujarnya dari luar.

Hening.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan karena tak mendapat balasan dari dalam. "Dengar, aku minta maaf kalau pernyataan cintaku tadi membuatmu marah. Sungguh, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Sungmin, keluarlah! Kau harus makan." Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Mengingat gadis itu masih marah padanya, ia urungkan niatnya.

"Sungmin."

.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya kala mendengar suara rendah Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menutup matanya lagi dan kembali tidur. Mengabaikan rasa perih di perutnya yang berbunyi karena lapar. Saat ini ia tidak mau bertatap muka langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Asal kalian tahu kalau Sungmin masih ragu, apalagi pernyataan cinta yang terdengar absurd di telingannya. Iya kah?

"Sungmin, aku mohon."

Suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar, pria itu tidak pantang menyerah ternyata. Sungmin sampai kesal sekali.

"Sungmin. Buka pintunya, kau harus makan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi."

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. Kyuhyun terlalu berisik.

Hening.

Sungmin tidak lagi mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Namun..

**CEKLEK**!

Sungmin melotot kaget saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun ada di sana, berdiri dengan membawa nampan makanan.

Sungmin melengos. "Keluarlah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah telat makan hari ini. Satu atau dua suap setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa laparmu." Ujarnya pelan sembari menaruh nampan di atas meja kecil.

"Aku tidak mau." Sahut Sungmin.

"Min."

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriaknya kemudian.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Mau tidak mau kau harus makan. Vic sudah susah payah membuatnya untuk kita. Hargai dia." Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan. Kalian harus tahu maksudnya.

Sungmin mendengus pelan. "Biar saja, aku tidak mau makan makanannya. Dan kau.. Sebaiknya keluar dari kamarku." Selanya tajam. Mendengar nama Victoria membuat darahnya mendidih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau makan, Lee Sungmin." Kekeuhnya.

Sungmin mendesah kasar. Kemudian gadis itu duduk, tapi tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau keluar, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Siapa juga yang ingin menyuapimu." Sahut Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kesal. "Pergilah."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah marah Sungmin. Kemudian tersenyum. "Kau kesal padaku ya? Soal pernyataan cinta itu..."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, enggan lagi menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk sebentar. "Aku serius. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi. Kupikir dengan mengutarakan semuanya padamu, hatiku akan lega. Tapi kau malah.. Menganggapnya konyol." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar. Ia melihat Sungmin yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Min. Kau harus tahu satu hal. Bahwa aku.. Menyayangimu, sejak dulu sampai sekarang." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ia mendekati Sungmin dan mengecup surai rambut istrinya itu. "Makanlah, aku akan keluar." Bisiknya.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya kuat, sesaat setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup, air matanya jatuh.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Kyuhyun turun ke bawah dengan wajah kusut. Pria itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa besar seraya menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Victoria, sembari mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Sulit."

"Sulit?"

"Sepertinya aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu."

Victoria tertawa kecil. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Dan kau harus bisa berakting." Kyuhyun masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

Victoria mendengus. "Akting adalah urusan gampang. Tidak perlu takut." Victoria menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan tertawa senang.

"Aku heran kenapa kau senang begitu?"

"Ya, daripada aku berdiam diri terus."

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu itu? Kau masih mencarinya kan?"

"Itu pasti, jangan kau pikir aku tidak mencarinya. Dia itu suami terbaikku."

"Masa bodoh!"

"Tsk!"

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tanpa tahu kalau Sungmin melihatnya dari atas.

"Menyebalkan!"

**.**

**Bestfriend Or Love**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya..._

Sungmin mematut penampilannya di cermin. Pakaiannya juga sudah sangat rapi. Hari ini ia akan pergi keluar, mencari hiburan. Daripada di rumah terus dan harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Victoria si wanita jelek itu!

Sungmin melirik jam dinding sebentar, sudah pukul delapan pagi. Ia harus segera bergegas sebelum cafe mulai ramai.

...

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Ia menguap sebentar dan duduk di kursi. Victoria tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah minuman.

"Cepat minum." Perintahnya.

"Apa ini? Kau tidak sedang meracuniku kan?" tuduh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Victoria berdecih. "Berhenti bergurau, setan."

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku ini manusia. Dasar kutil."

"Yak!"

**Drab.. Drab**

Seketika itu juga kedua saudara sepupu itu menoleh dan melihat Sungmin sudah berpakaian rapi. Kyuhyun segera berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya heran.

Sungmin melepas cekalan tangan Kyuhyun tanpa menatap pria itu. "Mau keluar, mencari udara segar." Jawabnya datar.

"Keluar? Baiklah, biar ku antar." Kyuhyun sudah akan pergi sebelum Sungmin memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa naik mobil sendiri." Selanya.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan saat itu juga Sungmin berlari keluar rumah.

"Sudah sana kejar dia. Jangan hanya berdiri di situ seperti patung." Ujar Victoria.

Kyuhyun segera tersadar dan berlari keluar rumah, mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

**SRET**!

"Biar ku antar. Kau masih sakit." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang Sungmin pegang. "Masuklah."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kesal. "Ish!" Tapi gadis itu tetap menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Hhh~ untung saja ia sudah memakai baju santai yang lumayan bagus. Jadi tidak perlu ganti lagi.

**Blam**!

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan hati-hati.

"Di mana tujuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam dan memilih menatap keluar jendela, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Tahu sendiri bukan, kalau ia masih marah dengan kejadian di mana Kyuhyun dan Victoria tertawa bersama. Meskipun ia masih mengingat pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau mengacuhkanku?" ujar Kyuhyun, ia masih berusaha menggugah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Apa kau masih marah? Aku sudah minta maaf bukan." Lanjutnya.

Tetap bergeming.

"Hhh~ ya sudahlah." Kyuhyun mulai menyerah mengajak Sungmin bicara.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah taman. Karena Kyuhyun tidak tahu tujuan Sungmin, maka Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah pelan sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu juga ikut keluar.

"Bicaralah, jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Aku sakit."

**DEG**!

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat saat mendengar itu. Sakit? Untuk apa?

"Sungmin. Beberapa hari lagi acara resepsi kita akan berlangsung. Tidak maukah kau memaafkanku." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedih.

Sungmin masih bergemin. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia berbicara. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar suara indah istrinya.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga." Ujar Kyuhyun senang.

"Aku tidak bisu." Jawab Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Ayolah, jangan begini." Kyuhyun menarik lembut lengan Sungmin agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Jangan acuh padaku." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sendu. "Ini semua salahmu. Kau yanh membuatku seperti ini. Kau jahat! Dan aku benci!" Kedua mata Sungmin memerah, air juga sudah menumpuk di sana.

Kyuhyun terkesiap melihatnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih karena ucapanku kemarin. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata jujur."

Sungmin akhirnya menangis juga. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan perilaku masing-masing. Kenapa setelah menikah jadi seperti ini? Haruskah mereka bercerai dulu agar bisa seperti dulu lagi?

"Jangan menangis, min." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"Hikss.. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini padaku! Aku membencimu!" Jeritnya kesal.

Kyuhyun meradang, pelukannya semakin erat. "Laku apa yang harus kulukan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Namun pikirannya kemana-mana. "Aku minta..."

"Humm.."

"Kau usir wanita jelek itu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Jauhi aku sejenak..."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Thanks for Read and Review**

**Maaf kalau pendek, banyak typo dan sebagainya.**

**Sebenarnya lagi hiatus, tapi sempetin nulis di hape. Silahkan di baca, semoga suka sama chap ini.**

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


End file.
